Trouble Again!
by Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot
Summary: What if Harry had a sister? What if they were running from more people than Voldemort? Please R&R.
1. The Traitor is Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Dark Angel characters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Traitor is Gone  
  
"Harry you're not going to do it," exclaimed Hermione.  
"Oh fine. Ruin the fun. I just wanted to --," Harry tried but was cut off by Hermione.  
"To what? Parade around the fact that you have the Map, and you used it to meet your father? No! I won't let you," Hermione screamed.  
"Well thanks for the support," Harry mumbled.  
Hermione must have heard because she said, "What!?! Harry promise me."  
"I promise," Harry said.  
"Thank you. I've got to go down to the store," Hermione finished.  
"Okay," Harry said flatly.  
"Talk to you later then, bye," Hermione said before she hung up the phone.  
Harry hung up the phone and went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his twin sister at number 4 Privet Drive. He was always told that he looked exactly like his father except for the fact that he had his mother's eyes. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was short and skinny for his age.  
Harry's sister, Max, was told that she looked like their mother besides her eyes that were exactly like their father's. She had messy red hair and hazel-green eyes. She too was short and thin for her age. They would both be 17 on July 31st , finally of age.  
Harry was alone in their room which meant that his sister was outside washing their Uncle's, Aunt's, and Cousin's cars. He thought about the argument. Harry decided to talk to his father through the Map anyway. It wouldn't hurt. All he wanted to do was learn more about his father and the rest of the Marauders. Except Wormtail.  
He got out the Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand.  
"I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no good," he said.  
Words curled onto the Map.  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP  
  
Harry wrote, Hello!, on the Map. The words disappeared and new words formed.  
  
All: Hello!  
Harry: Could I talk to my father? My name is Harry Potter.  
Prongs: We don't know anyone by that name, sorry.  
Wormtail: What do you mean Prongs? Your last name is – Oops!  
Harry: Fine my name is Pronglet.  
Moony: I've never known a child to be born without more than one person of each sex.  
Padfoot: Yeah! Who's the lucky lady?  
Harry: My mother's name was Lily.  
Padfoot: I knew it! Prongs and Tiger Lily all the way!  
Moony: Was?  
Harry: Yes, she was killed when I was one.  
Prongs: What about your old dad? I'm still alive right?  
Harry: No. I wish you and mom were still alive though.  
Padfoot: Tell us about our future selves.  
Harry: Sure.  
Moony: You do know who we really are, correct?  
Harry: Yes. Who first?  
Padfoot: Me first.  
Harry: Okay. You're my godfather. You've been on the run for a few years now. You were in Azkaban for quite a few years because of a traitor. You were the first to escape from Azkaban. You got out from, of course, being Padfoot.  
Padfoot: Cool! How about Moony?  
Harry: Moony you are so cool. You were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had. That was my third year. We've had a new DADA teacher every year since my first year. Anyway, you helped convince my friends and me that Padfoot was framed. The morning after that, Snivellus let slip that you were – er, well, Moony. After that you left Hogwarts.  
Padfoot: We all knew the teaching part was going to happen.  
Moony: Snivellus?  
Padfoot: Oh come on, you know Snivellus. Greasy haired, hooked nosed.  
Moony: I know Padfoot. I was curious to how he found out about that.  
Harry: From the big Snivellus himself. Through a pensieve. Dumbledore's in fact. He was storing his thoughts in there when he was teaching me Occlumency. I still don't get why Dumbledore didn't teach me, or Max.  
Moony: You actually did -- ?  
Harry: Of course. You didn't think that I didn't have it in my genes? Mischief is always fun. Though lately Moony, you've been saying that I've gotten worse.  
Moony: You mean health wise?  
Harry: No. You didn't think I'd be that good did you? I mean, look what I had for a father and who my godfather is.  
Moony: Point well made.  
Harry: Thanks to your future self Padfoot. I think that Snivellus looks really good as a Playwizard bunny in Gryffindor robes.  
Padfoot: How'd he take it?  
Harry: Let's just say that I haven't gotten summer homework in potions. I didn't even do it. He blames everything on me. My sister did it.  
Prongs: Sister?  
Harry: Yes, my twin sister. Her name is Max.  
Padfoot: Damn it Prongs if you blush anymore we'll be roasting. Besides, you may well set everything on fire.  
Prongs: Ha, ha. Very funny Padfoot.  
Wormtail: Wait a minute. He hasn't talked about me yet. What about me?  
Harry: You dirty, fucking, stinking traitor. You sold my parents to Voldemort. You're a Death Eater. You helped Him come back. You framed Padfoot. He and Moony were going to kill you. I stopped them. You sniveling piece of shit. You thought I had done it for you. 'It's more than I deserve.' Of course the only reason I did it was because that meant that Padfoot and Moony would have become murders just because of you.  
Padfoot: Boy he sure has a wide vocabulary. He sounds just like Prongs.  
Wormtail: No! NO! You don't believe him, do you guys?  
Moony: He sounds like he is telling the truth.  
Wormtail: You know I wouldn't do that, don't you?  
Harry: If it's any consolation, I--.  
Wormtail: Thank you, I --.  
Harry: Not to defend you stupid! Wormtail was your secret-keeper Prongs. He sold you to Voldemort. He framed you Padfoot and got you put into Azkaban. He used my blood to put Voldemort back into his real body. He brought him back to power. Moony he left you friendless and confused I might add.  
Prongs: How could you Wormtail?  
Wormtail: Oh, not you too Prongs.  
Prongs: You can stay as long as,--  
Harry: Are you serious dad? He got you killed. Not to mention your wife. Voldemort tried to kill my sister and me. Didn't go to well. He was reduced to almost nothing.  
Padfoot: Are you serious?  
Wormtail: No you're S--. Never mind.  
Moony: He already knows our real names stupid.  
Harry: Oh that's not all I'm going to say about Wormtail. Because Voldemort killed my parents I ended up living with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin.  
Prongs: That's not so bad Harry. Molly, Arthur, and their kids are nice.  
Harry: I know. Not there though. The Dursleys. They beat me and they say I'm to fat. They have me on a diet so I'm extremely skinny. So is my sister. They should really talk with a son like theirs.  
Padfoot: I can't believe you Wormtail.  
Wormtail: You don't believe him do you?  
Prongs: Padfoot's right. He sounds exactly like me. I wouldn't lie about something like this.  
Moony: Tisk, tisk, tisk Wormtail.  
Wormtail: No! no! no! N--!  
  
The Map suddenly went blank. Writing appeared, but it wasn't any of the Marauders.  
  
Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors to Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP  
  
Harry just stared at the Map thinking to himself. Maybe his idea wasn't such a good one after all. Oh well. What's done is done. He cleared the Map and stowed it away in its usual spot in his trunk.  
He walked down the stairs and out the front door to help his sister finish washing cars. 


	2. The Complicated Sirius Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Dark Angel characters  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Complicated Sirius Visit  
  
A week later, Harry checked the Map again. He had a clear field. He took out his quill and started writing.  
Harry: What happened to Wormtail?  
Prongs: We ditched him young Pronglet  
Padfoot: Lily saw him crying.  
Moony: Peter must have insulted her. She yelled at him and stormed out of the common room. Hasn't talked to him since.  
Harry: Great idea. I wonder what life will be like now. They really aren't that bad. I told the Dursleys that my godfather is an escaped convict in 3rd year. That has worn away though. At the start of the summer holiday I told them that he was a wizard and he said he was going to come over a lot more this summer.  
Prongs: Really?  
Harry: Yes. That's not all though. On July 31st I will be of age. I told them this. Of course being muggles they didn't understand the threat I had made. I told them that this now meant that I could make their worst fears into reality. Waking up as toads or something like that. Uncle Vernon said that he would kick me out if I did any magic.  
Prongs: He wouldn't.  
Moony: By the sound of it he would. Continue.  
Harry: Yes he would. He can't though. They now fear that Voldemort will come here to attack me and kill them. I told them that as long as I was here this summer they would be safe. (From Voldemort at least.)  
Padfoot: Good lie. I never would have thought of something that clever even if I had the time.  
Harry: I was telling the truth. There are wards galore around here. People are watching me. Witches and wizards of course.  
Prongs: That sucks.  
Harry: The whole deal is that if I was living with you and mom, and you were both alive of course, I could do magic. Hell, I could even practice spells. More important though, I could train for Quidditch all summer. It would be cool if I could.  
Prongs: You play Quidditch?  
Harry: Yes.  
Padfoot: What position?  
Harry: Chaser.  
Padfoot: There you go James. He's a chaser. I find myself disappointed though. I'm a beater. He had to be a chaser.  
Harry: Youngest in a century to join a house team. Along with my sister. She's a seeker.  
Moony: Really?  
Harry: Yeah. Oh wait a minute my cousin just yelled. Let me find out what's going on.  
  
There was a slight pause. Harry ran downstairs to see a figure holding a wand pointed at the Dursleys. None of the people in the kitchen however, had noticed Harry's entrance.  
Harry looked at the man as he pulled his own wand out of his pocket. He was halfway through a full body bind spell when he noticed that the man standing in the kitchen was his godfather, Sirius Black.  
Instead of running to him, Harry ran back upstairs. He put his wand away as he walked into his room.  
  
Harry: Hey, I'm back.  
Prongs: What was the commotion for?  
Harry: Padfoot, your real self just turned up. If he finds out that I used the Map to do this he'll kill me.  
Padfoot: Figuratively speaking right?  
Harry: Duh. I've got to go! Talk to you later.  
All: Bye!  
  
Harry tapped his wand to the parchment and it turned blank. He stowed it away in his trunk, put his wand back in his pocket, and dashed downstairs.  
"Stay away from me and my family. The boy is upstairs," Harry heard his uncle say as he waked into the kitchen. It had shut after his first peek at the scene.  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Harry, how are you?" Sirius asked as he and Harry were locked into a tight embrace.  
"Great," Harry replied with excitement.  
"Nice to hear," Sirius said, "Let's go upstairs to your room."  
"O.k. C'mon," Harry said.  
They turned to leave the kitchen. "You're not staying here you stupid criminal." Vernon yelled.  
"Yes I am you stupid Muggle," Sirius replied with a small glance over his shoulder.  
"But, but, but," Vernon stuttered. "That's better," Sirius said.  
Harry and Sirius went upstairs to Harry's room. They closed the door.  
"What were you writing Harry?" Sirius asked.  
"Nothing, just some homework," Harry lied. He had left his quill and ink out. He had also finished his homework the first week of the summer. "What are you doing here?"  
"Visiting. Am I not allowed to visit my godson?" questioned Sirius. He was smiling.  
"You are. I just thought that something else -," Harry trailed off.  
"I'm just kidding," Sirius said laughing.  
At that moment an owl soared through the window. It was a letter from Ron.  
"Who's it from?" Sirius asked before Harry had even gotten the chance to read it.  
"Ron," Harry answered. He started to read the letter.  
  
Harry-  
How are you? There were just a couple of disappearances. All of them are Muggles. Looks like Voldy's planning a big one but doesn't want it to look like he just backed off though.  
Apparation tests are August 1st. We're taking you. We'll come the Muggle way to get you at 9:30 on your birthday. See you then.  
--Ron  
  
"Cool," Harry said.  
"Cool what? What did Ron have to -," Sirius started but couldn't finish. 


	3. The Muggle Authority Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Dark Angel characters  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Muggle Authority Attack  
  
There were sirens coming from outside. Harry dashed to the window. The Muggle policemen were standing outside. Including a SWAT team.  
"I wonder what that is all about." Max, Harry's older twin sister, asked as she entered the room the two siblings shared. When she saw Sirius she said, " Oh, hi Sirius. That answers my question."  
Harry knew that the Dursleys had phoned the police about Sirius when they had left the kitchen.  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" an officer yelled through a bullhorn from outside. "Come out with your hands up."  
Sirius reached for his wand.  
"No," Max said, "they're only muggles. You'll only be in more trouble."  
Max walked carefully to the window. She let out a horrible gasp as she looked out the window. Harry followed her to see what was wrong.  
Colonel Lydecker was standing out there along with what looked to be about three of his own TAC teams. Lydecker was the one who had trained the two twin Potters. Manticore had been horrible. They had escaped the facility years ago, but they knew that the colonel wouldn't rest until he had all thirteen of the missing X5's in his grasp.  
At Manticore they had been chained to the bottom of a pool, tortured, taught military hand signals, and been taught self defense better than any of the people who worked in the building. Some things they were taught shouldn't have been taught to children.  
Using recombinant DNA in their child soldiers to make them perfect, the facility had in fact made them into fighting machines. The staff learned the hard way about teaching children like them though. The X5's were brilliant and very independent. The people working at the facility didn't realize this until after the breakout. They then deemed the children too smart for their own good.  
"Everyone out of the house," the officer yelled.  
Lydecker jerked the bullhorn out of the officer's hand and started yelling profanities into it. Threats were also made.  
Max made a split decision. She explained the plan to Harry and Sirius. Harry not only trusted his sister, he always followed her plans. Even if they were made on the spur of the moment. They followed it.  
Sirius transformed into his animagus form. Max handed Harry a small piece of material to cover the barcodes on the back of the twins' necks. That would be a dead giveaway to Lydecker that they were in fact X5's.  
They walked outside and were quickly moved aside. The three of them stood still as the paramedics checked them for injuries. Both Harry and Max winked at each other and then at Padfoot.  
Max's plan had of course been a success.  
"Did you see Sirius Black in the house? Either of you?" Lydecker asked.  
"No," the twins said in unison.  
Lydecker looked as if he recognized them. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he even started by Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Albus Dumbledore, and Fletcher's team of Aurors.  
They came charging across the Dursleys' front lawn.  
"Are you two okay?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah," Max said.  
"Snuffles is okay too," Harry said. He knew he sounded foolish saying that, but he knew that most of the others knew what he was talking about.  
"Hey! Where is my team of Aurors?" Max asked.  
"They are on their way from another mission ma'am," Fletcher told Max.  
"You're Harry and Max Potter," one of the Aurors had so thoughtfully supplied to Lydecker's next question of their names.  
"Potter," Lydecker said, looking at Max, "have you been trained in self defense?"  
"Yes," Max said clearly enjoying the mayhem.  
"You are definitely coming with me," Lydecker said grabbing Max by the arm.  
Harry moved forward to help his sister but stopped moving when she winked at him.  
"Unhand me you creep. I'll have you arrested," Max said.  
"By whom may I ask?" Lydecker said.  
"Ancient Chinese proverb, none of your beeswax," Max replied looking very smug.  
Harry knew she was just playing childish games. He also knew that if he crossed the line Max could easily take him on and win as she proved the night of the escape from Manticore. She volunteered to distract the staff and give the others just enough time to get by.  
"Let's go talk to your parents then," Lydecker steered Max over toward the Dursleys.  
"They are not my parents. They are my Aunt and Uncle. I just live with them. You would want to talk with my Godparents. They are Remus Lupin, Melody Cauldwell, and the escaped convict you are looking for now, Sirius Black," Max said.  
She pointed out Remus. Then she started to stare in a different direction.  
"Melody? Is that you?" Max called to a woman standing behind Lydecker. She was wearing a TAC team uniform. "Oh no. Don't tell me you were tricked and sucked into this, by this clown" She pointed at Lydecker.  
"Wait a minute!" Lydecker cried. "Agent Cauldwell, bring me the visitation sign in for the X5 series before the escape of my brilliant and deadly bakers dozen."  
"Yes sir," Melody said. She walked over to the black Humvees and Tahoe's.  
"Here you are sir," she said while she handed him some papers.  
"Let's see," Lydecker said while scanning the list. "Potter, Potter. Here we go. There are three names here. James Potter, Lily Potter, and Tom Potter. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Melody Caulwell, and Albus Dumbledore are also on this list. All of whom visited either 452 or 623. Male and female, twins, the oldest of the X5 series, and 452, the female, was the best of all the series. Both experiments were one of the special 13 escapees. Each had their deciphering trademark. Lightning bolt scars on their forehead. Just like that." He pointed at the scar on Max's forehead.  
Max swung her body around and dropped into a combat stance. Harry followed. His combat stance mirroring his sister's.  
"So you are X5's,"Lydecker said casually.  
"Who said we were X5's or whatever? We're not going any where with you, creep," Max said.  
"Yes you are," Lydecker said pulling a gun out of his pocket. "Or else the dog gets it."  
Sirius whined and transformed into his human form. Harry looked shocked and was very concerned. Max started laughing.  
"So what," Max said.  
"Max you'd let him kill me?" Sirius asked looking really shocked.  
"Of course not. If he actually cocked that gun and pulled the trigger nothing would happen. He still has the safety on," Max said gazing at Sirius.  
Lydecker turned the safety off and cocked the gun, "What were you saying 452? I will shoot him. You and your brother come with me or he dies. Your choice."  
"I choose neither one. I'm not going with you. Nor is Harry. You put us through way to much training, or me at least. Harry didn't have training at the same extent as me. I know that the only thing you can do by firing that is to send electricity through my godfather's body. He'll just pass out," Max said with a smug smile.  
"So you do pay attention. And remember," Lydecker exclaimed. Lydecker continued to speak but was cut off by Max yelling out of the blue, "Look out, sir!"  
Startled, Lydecker spun around and dropped Sirius. Max took out her wand and yelled, "Obliviate."  
The people around them got blank looks in their eyes. Harry blinked and they had gone back to what they had been doing before having their memories erased.  
"Good job Max," Dumbledore said.  
"Hope your okay. Sirius needs to remember to come by Arabella's first next time. We thought he was a Death Eater," Remus said.  
"Okay," Sirius said. He looked like a child who had just been scolded.  
"Got it. Nice seeing you all again. I have to finish tutoring Harry though," Max said.  
"Bye," Everyone called.  
"Bye," Max and Harry said.  
Everyone hugged each other and the others left. Harry and Max went back inside to start Harry's review lesson on apparation. 


	4. The NonWeasley Pick Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Dark Angel characters  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Non-Weasley Pick Up  
  
The SWAT team that had searched the Dursley's house didn't find anything. They didn't even find Harry or Max's school stuff. Max, who was already allowed to do magic out of school as a special privilege, had thought to pack stuff in the trunks that would cause problems. She had shrunk the trunks so they could fit under the loose floorboard under the bed they shared.  
Harry was excited about the fact of apparating legally soon. Not that he had ever apparated illegally. Max had already taken the test therefore she was really helpful to Harry. Max not only had an apparations license, but she had a dual apparations license. That meat that she could apparate with other people in a big group.  
The Dursleys had tried to avoid the twins after the Sirius Black incident. Though Harry suspected that it was also because part of the Order showed up. To give the twins chores, Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would just leave a note before they went out for the day.  
"They probably don't want Sirius to show up again," Max finally commented.  
"That will make it easier to do chores," Harry agreed.  
Harry was positively ready for the apparations test. He knew everything according to Max. Max had even told him what it feels like so he didn't lose his concentration when he did his practical exam.  
Days passed quickly. Before the twins could believe it, the time had come to go to the Burrow. It was also their 17th birthday. They were finally of age. Legally they couldn't hex the Dursleys, but they didn't know that.  
They spent the morning talking until it would be time for breakfast. Harry admitted to messing with the map to Max. Harry was surprised by her reaction but thought about it and decided that she was just spending way to much time around Remus and Sirius.  
"You better not tell anyone. Especially, Hermione. If you tell Remus or Sirius what you told the part of the Marauders in the map, they'll kill you. Not many will think highly of it," Max said.  
Harry was relieved and frightened. Never had he heard his sister say something like she just did about something like this. It seems she hadn't gotten put into detention for pranks, because she had been thinking of ways she could get caught. That is Remus's job though.  
"I know. You have Ron's letter sitting next to you. Check what time they are coming again," Harry said.  
"In two hours. Let's go down to breakfast. There has been a change of plan about how to get to the--,"Max started but could not finish. Harry had run out of their room and down the stairs. "Oh well. He'll find out later."  
They went down to breakfast to find the Dursleys already sitting down and eating.  
"Cut your hair," Uncle Vernon grunted.  
"Comb it too," Dudley added.  
"Both of you," finished Aunt Petunia.  
"Excuse us?" the twins said in unison while reaching for their wands. "Oh, do you not remember what day it is? We're both of age now. It is now not against the law for us to do magic outside school."  
"You wouldn't," Dudley panicked.  
"Oh, we would Big D," Max countered.  
"Mom and Dad put a roof over your head for years. You're not about to lose that roof just to curse, hex, or jinx us," Dudley queried.  
"Yeah, right! Since we're of age now, we can live in our own place. We don't have to stay with you anymore. I hope the Death Eaters find you. They will kill you. You're just Muggles. There is nothing you can do to stop them." Harry snorted.  
Dudley and Uncle Vernon looked horrified. Max didn't look like she really agreed with Harry. Harry refrained from asking what was wrong.  
Harry and Max sat down to breakfast.  
"That was a sort of cruel thing to do to them Harry. Mom and Dad would not want us to ill-wish our own family. If they were here to hear you say that, they would be lecturing you even worse than I am now." Max explained.  
"They deserve it though sis. Think of all the things they did to us," Harry said.  
"Harry, the heir of Gryffindor, finally acts like his godfather," Max said sarcastically with her hands in the air. "Yeah, that makes a great headline Harry."  
"Sorry Max. I was just upset about the fact that this all started with Voldemort and his stupid right hand man. Wormtail should have been a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor." Harry resentfully told his slightly older sister. He turned to his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. "Sorry, I just got upset and lost my head."  
"You best be sorry, -- oof," Dudley started but was interrupted by something. Harry assumed it had been Max kicking him under the table. She probably used an X5 kick to make Dudley yell like that.  
Dudley had been fatter than ever this summer. Harry could only guess that Max used a kick they had learned at Manticore because Dudley's fat was so thick that it was hard to hit or kick him and reach a nerve to cause him pain. Max had definitely gone easy on him.  
Max had been glaring at the Dursleys which meant that Harry's suspicion had been confirmed.  
Harry was snapped out of his reverie by a loud knock at the door. Harry moved to answer the door, but he was pushed back into his seat when Dudley passed.  
Max held Dudley back. Harry thought this was weird. He was going to ask why Max wouldn't let anyone answer the door when Max pressed her finger to her lips.  
"Why Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, aren't you going to answer the door. You are being quite rude. Not very good hosts are you?" asked a silky voice from outside the front door. "We know you're in there. You to Potters."  
"Don't go to the door whatever you do. Take this Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. I know you don't like magic, but this is the only way to save your lives. Harry you too. You have your trunk in your pocket? Keep your wand at the ready. Just in case," Max whispered.  
She pointed her wand at the book she had handed to them. Everyone was touching it. She whispered a spell and Harry felt the familiar tug of a Portkey.  
Max had stayed behind. She sent up the alarm of Death Eaters and apparated to the Burrow after the others. 


	5. At the Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Dark Angel characters  
  
Chapter Five  
  
At the Burrow  
  
Harry found himself in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen with the Dursleys next to him. Max appeared at his side.  
"Aunt Molly? Uncle Arthur? Anyone here?" Max yelled.  
"Max and Harry! Is that you? They're here everyone!" Molly exclaimed.  
A couple of years ago Harry had found out about being related to the Weasleys.  
There was a thundering overhead. One second later the Weasleys and Hermione were standing in front of the two Potters and the Dursleys. Harry noticed that even Bill and Charlie were there.  
"Oy, why did you bring them?" Ron asked.  
"Why did you come here? We were going to get you?" Arthur said.  
"Happy Birthday, Harry! Happy Birthday, Max!" they all yelled.  
"You haven't left yet? The Muggle way wouldn't let you get to Surrey fast enough to get us now," Harry observed.  
"Thank you for the Happy Birthday," Max said while all the while glaring meaningfully at Harry.  
"I owled Ron back. I told him it would be far too risky for everyone, to use the Muggle way. They were going to pick us up by Portkey," Max told Harry. "I brought them," she pointed at the Dursleys, "because of Death Eaters. I was hoping, praying that you hadn't left yet. I wanted to warn you."  
"Death Eaters?" the Weasleys and Hermione chorused.  
"I sounded the alarm to Arabella, Mundungus, Mundugus's team, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and whoever was at Arabella's," Max said. She was trying to calm everyone down.  
"Good," Mr. Weasley said.  
"How do you know they were Death Watch-a-ma-callits?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
"Good question Max," Harry questioned with a superior and horrified look on his face. "What's the answer? This is a hard question to answer now isn't it? Your CO."  
"I'd recognize Lucius Malfoy's voice any where. Plus, remember there's a window in the family room. I saw someone with a silver hand walk up to the door," Max said. "That was a dead giveaway. Not one other person in the world can do the silver formations besides Tom and myself. It had to be Wormtail."  
"Wormtail?" asked Fred.  
"As in the Marauder, Wormtail?" asked George. "Explain Max."  
"Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail. He was actually my parents' secret- keeper. He is a Death Eater. He framed Sirius." Max explained to a silent table. They had all sat down. "I'm guessing you want to know who the other Marauders are. I know you also want the whole story about the secret- keeper."  
"What about us? We're not staying here with you freaks," exclaimed Dudley.  
"Fine then," Max snapped. "You're welcome for your lives."  
Max took her wand out and pointed it towards the door. She must have decided against doing something evil. She had sighed and pointed it towards the ground near the Dursleys. They panicked and started squealing.  
Dudley was screaming his lungs off.  
"Dudley, if you don't stop yelling I'll give you a real reason to scream. A taste of the Cruciatus Curse would do it." Max said. She looked extremely annoyed.  
"That's forbidden in your world," Dudley said.  
"You just admitted to overhearing our conversation the other night. God you are so dense." Max yelled in frustration. "These days it is really dangerous to eavesdrop."  
Max flicked her wand towards the door again. Suitcases appeared next to the Dursleys.  
"Go live with Marge," she screamed. "I can't believe I, Max Potter, could be related to such ungrateful and besides that, the worst Muggles in the world."  
With a pop, the Dursleys were gone along with their suitcases.  
"Now about the Marauders. Moony is Remus Lupin. You know him as Professor Lupin. No comments yet. You already know who Wormtail is, so Padfoot is Sirius Black and our father was Prongs." Max said. She then explained the secret- keeper deal. Harry thought that Max had thought this through. Max told the whole story.  
"So that's what happened."  
"Never thought it was Black."  
"Why don't you look surprised Ron? Or you Hermione?" Bill asked as both Ron and Hermione blushed crimson.  
"We already knew all of this. In third year this is the story that was told to us by Professor Lupin in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said. Ron just nodded.  
It was silent for a little while. Harry knew everyone was thinking about that was just said.  
Talk soon started again. It was all tips and questions about apparating. Harry already knew everything that was being said. He started to doze off just before they were sent to bed.  
Harry walked up the stairs. He knew that Max was going to stay up. He collapsed into the bed that was set for him in Ron's room. They said goodnight to each other.  
The last thing Harry thought about that night before he fell asleep was his godfather's attempted visit earlier that summer. 


	6. Testing Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Dark Angel characters  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Testing Day  
  
Harry woke up the next morning completely refreshed. He walked downstairs to start helping Aunt Molly with breakfast when he noticed some movement outside. After a few minutes Harry decided it was just a gnome or something.  
He continued down the stairs. As he passed Ginny's door it opened.  
"Hey," Max said as she joined Harry down the stairs. She was dressed in khaki camis and a grey T-shirt. Harry thought they looked like the ones that they had worn at Manticore.  
"Morning," Harry yawned. His sister had always been up training in the morning really early at Manticore.  
"Harry, I hope you pass today. I'm coming with you. Tonight, do you think we can use the map together though? That is if we get a chance. I mean, I know you planned on using it tonight anyway," Max whispered as she and Harry continued quietly down the stairs side by side.  
"Sure," Harry said as they entered the kitchen.  
He sat at the table. Max made coffee and breakfast. She opened the kitchen door and called the Weasleys and Hermione down to breakfast.  
A thundering sound erupted throughout the house. Harry laughed as all the Weasleys poured into the room. Hermione after Ginny.  
Everyone started to reach for food but they stopped.  
"It looks wonderful, Max. You really didn't have to though," Aunt Molly said.  
"Thank you. It's fun cooking for a large group of people though," Max replied.  
Ron reached for a biscuit. Before he could touch it though, Max said, "Not yet Ron."  
"Why? Who are we waiting for?" Ron whined.  
"We're not waiting for anyone. Hogwarts letters get opened first. There are packages too. Looks like we have some prefects." Max said.  
She walked around the table handing out the letters to their owners.  
"On the count of three, open them," Aunt Molly said.  
"One, two, three!" Uncle Arthur exclaimed.  
They opened their letters.  
"So," said Uncle Arthur, "Who are our prefects?"  
Harry looked at his letter. He wasn't a prefect this year. His jaw dropped as he read on. He was Head Boy.  
Ron broke the silence, "Prefect again this year."  
Hermione added "Me too. I really wanted to be Head Girl though."  
"I'm a prefect again too," Ginny said.  
Harry and Max sat staring at their letters.  
Fred walked around to Harry and snatched his letter out of his hand. There was a cry of frustration as George did the same to Max.  
The two sets of twins looked at each other.  
"Oh no," Harry and Max grumbled simultaneously.  
Fred and George walked around the table to each other and started whispering.  
"Well?" Ron said.  
"Yeah, are they prefects?" asked Ginny.  
"Those two? Head Boy and Head Girl?" George asked.  
"That's what it says here," replied Fred.  
"But, Max is way more of a troublemaker than the two of us added together. We weren't Head Boys." George whined.  
"That's great you two!" Aunt Molly said as she gave the younger twins a hug.  
"Way to keep it in the family." Uncle Arthur said.  
Everyone else agreed.  
They started eating after badges were passed out and, because Fred and George kept insisting, put on.  
They were half of the way through breakfast when there was a knock on the door.  
"Open the door Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The house is surrounded. There is no way out," a familiar voice called.  
"Oh no," Harry said.  
"Lydecker," Max finished.  
"Should I open the door?" Uncle Arthur asked.  
"Yeah no wand though. Remember they are Muggles." Max said.  
"We're waiting!" Lydecker called.  
Uncle Arthur opened the door. The two men talked for a brief minute.  
Then Lydecker said, "Remember the briefing. Search."  
The TAC team moved into the house. When they came into the kitchen they had everyone put their hands on their head and turn towards the designated wall.  
The team moved to each person in turn and looked at the back of their necks. It was then that both Harry and Max forgot they didn't have skin covers on. It was too late though.  
"Two in the kitchen Colonel Lydecker," called one of the members of the team in the kitchen. "Male and female X--."  
He never finished his sentence. Max had spun and chopped the guy in the throat, then delivered a side kick into his chest. He was knocked backwards. He took the rest of the team with him. They collided with the stove.  
Harry loved watching his sister fight. She is and always would be the best X5.  
They could hear Lydecker running down the stairs. Harry and Max put on the skin covers just as Lydecker ran into the room.  
He looked at his fallen team, then at the people in the room that were still standing.  
Someone slipped into the room behind Lydecker raising a pipe, ready to strike.  
Max used X5 speed, ran forward, and grabbed the pipe before the man even knew what had happened.  
Realization dawned on Max's face. She had just shown her X5 abilities. Max then spoke.  
"Fenestol brother, White," she said.  
Harry sighed with relief. He knew now that Max knew what she was doing.  
"Potter," Ames White spoke with disgust, "you have and never will be a Familiar."  
"Potter?" Lydecker asked, "I recognize that name. We had four of them in the X5 program. Two sets of twins. They were the only ones whose parents were allowed visitation. That was only because of their vicious dog. It was huge."  
Harry and Max looked at each other.  
"Sirius," they said together.  
They started laughing.  
"What are you laughing about? That dog nearly bit my hand off when I refused them visitation," Lydecker said. He was clearly getting agitated.  
Instead of making the twins stop laughing like it was intended to do, it made them laugh even harder.  
"Stop laughing," Lydecker yelled. It was more of an order.  
Harry and Max soon calmed down. The man Max had taken out was waking. She clearly only intended to do an extremely temporary knock out. Ames White had long since left.  
The man stood up rubbing his throat.  
"You were yelling about two X series?" Lydecker asked.  
"Yes," the man said glaring at Max. Max just glared back. "She is the famous 452 Colonel."  
"What the hell is an X5 or 452?" Max asked looking convincingly confused.  
"Don't lie," said Colonel Lydecker, "You know exactly what they are."  
"Really?" Max asked, "Because I sure don't recall--. Oh, X5 as in the training program I'm supposed to undergoing in about 2 days."  
"You know," said the TAC team member.  
"Can they do this?" Max asked mockingly while doing a very clumsy and lazy roundhouse kick followed by a side kick.  
"You can do it better than that," the TAC member said, "You did one of them on me."  
"Oh, you mean like this," Max said with a look of understanding. She delivered a roundhouse kick with ease and expertise.  
Out of nowhere, two tazer darts struck Max in the chest. Harry could smell the electricity.  
Lydecker replaced the gun in his pocket with a smug smile. "You're coming back with us 452."  
Max shook her head. She had already pulled the darts from her chest and threw them aside. She took her wand out behind her back. There was screaming throughout the house. The invaders ran from the house screaming.  
"Obliviate!" Max yelled while her wand swished toward Lydecker and the TAC members in the house. 


	7. Explanations and Apparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Dark Angel characters  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Explanations and Apparations  
  
"What was that all about?" George asked.  
Harry and Max looked wearily at each other.  
"Your turn," Max said simply. She sat down in her seat to finish her breakfast.  
"Max, are you okay?" Harry asked. He had been hit with the tazer darts before. He also knew that his sister had been hit more than any of them as punishment for the blunders of the rest of the X5's. She had been their leader. Their CO.  
"I'm fine," Max said shrugging, "I've been hit so many times that I am pretty much immune to them."  
When Uncle Arthur walked into the kitchen, they all reseated themselves around the table. Harry started to tell the story about Manticore. Everyone watched him with interest. Max decided to finish eating and reading her Hogwarts letter.  
As Harry was finishing his story, Max dropped her fork on the plate with a loud chink.  
Max was just staring at the letter in her hand.  
"What is it dear," Aunt Molly asked.  
"It's, they- they made the Slytherin prefects. Every one of them has a mother or father that is or was a Death Eater. One last name I don't recognize though. It's interesting though. A fifth year named Lena Ddiler. If you mix up the letters of the last name up, it spells Riddle. Tom's last name is Riddle. That's just weird." Max said.  
The whole table was silent. Harry broke the silence with the end of his story and review for their test.  
"No way!" Max exclaimed.  
"What!" Ron yelled jumping up. He apparently thought that Lydecker was back.  
Instead of answering him, Max pulled a mirror out of her pocket. She looked into the mirror and simply stated, "Sirius". A reply came from the tiny mirror, "What's up Max? Did Harry pass? What about Ron and Hermione?"  
"They haven't taken it yet. I gave you the time, you should know that. Did you forget how to tell time?" Max asked. "Could there be any chance you have a daughter?"  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
"I mean, do you know a woman named Elizabeth? She has an eleven year old daughter who is the only kid on the list without a middle name. Her father's name is here too. I wanted to check something though," Max told him.  
"What is the girl's name?" Sirius asked with a mixture of curiosity and seriousness in his voice.  
"The child's name is Olivia," Max answered with a marauderish grin on her face. "Olivia Black."  
"She said she was just sick. I really should talk to her, but I can't. I'd probably scare her," Sirius said solemnly.  
"Calm down. I was talking with her the other day about you. She said she was disappointed that you hadn't gone to see her yet."  
"She really said that? Wait a minute. Max. What were you doing there in the first place?" Sirius exclaimed.  
"I keep in touch with all of mom and dad's old friends," Max shrugged. "I've got to go though. If we don't leave soon the threesome will be late for their test. Bye!"  
"Bye," Sirius said.  
"Chop, chop people let's get ready. I'll 'motivate' you Normal's way. We've got to go in ten minutes. Bip, bip, bip people." exclaimed Max.  
Harry laughed and started up the stairs. He remembered that he could do magic out of school grounds one landing up. He got out his wand, pointed it at himself, and swished and flicked with the incantation of "Wingardium Leviosa".  
Ron watched Harry as he floated past up the stairs. Ron laughed and levitated himself only to drop halfway up the stairs.  
Both he and Ron changed into robes. They both had casual robes for the occasion. (Casual robes are any day robes that aren't Hogwarts robes.)  
They went into the bathroom to finish getting ready and were both downstairs with time to spare. The girls and the older boys were not done. Harry sat down and started to think about his family.  
Voldemort is his grandfather. Harry was pretty sure he was related to Lena. He knew when Max got nervous. She was a soldier and rarely showed any emotions.  
Harry was snapped out of his reverie by Max's call for a line in front of the fireplace.  
Ginny wished Harry good luck and stepped into the fire. She had disposed of the crush when she had found out that they were cousins.  
Harry took his glasses off and stepped into the fire. He only wore them to look more like his father and to throw suspicion off him that neither he nor Max need glasses. Harry stepped into the fire and stated his destination as his dizzying journey through the flu system began.  
Harry stepped out of the fire in the Atrium at the Ministry. There were witches and wizards scattered about. They were busy talking. Harry was glad. They would have otherwise wanted to stare at him and Max.  
Uncle Arthur walked to the desk with the rest of the group following.  
As they walked past the statue, Harry noticed that it had been repaired after all these years.  
"Excuse me," Arthur said to the guard at the desk.  
"Yes?" the guard grunted.  
"We will need, "Uncle Arthur turned to count heads. "Nine visitor's badges and wands weighed."  
"We need 8 Uncle Arthur," Max said.  
"Okay, 8 then," Uncle Arthur corrected himself, then whispered to Max. "Why 8?"  
"You'll see," Max said.  
"Sorry. There's something going on upstairs. Nobody passes unless they are on the list." the guard said rudely.  
"Can you check for the last name of Weasley?" Uncle Arthur kindly asked though it was evident that he was losing his patience with the man. He checked his watch.  
"Nope, not here," the guard said.  
"We need to get through. We need to get to the apparition department for our test appointment." Arthur begged.  
"No, can do."  
"Yes, can do," Max said while rummaging in her pocket. She pulled a card from her left, front pocket. She showed the guard. "Max Potter. Junior Minister in the Auror division."  
"You clear, they don't."  
"They do, or you lose your job."  
"Well said Miss Potter. Your visitors badges. Tell them your name and they will show it. Have a nice day and good luck on your test."  
They went into the lift. They were the only ones there.  
"Good trick Max," Gred and Forge said.  
"No trick," Max said seriously.  
"Yeah, right."  
"You'll see."  
They stepped out of the lift on a floor that Harry recognized.  
"We have time," Max said checking her watch. "I'm going to my office to check my mail."  
She walked through the Auror department.  
"Potter," a gravely voice called.  
"Hey Alastor," Max said.  
Harry turned. He saw Professor Moody.  
"What are you doing?" Moody asked.  
"Checking my mail and proving to my family at the same time that I really work here." Max grinned.  
"Move along then. Don't show them the training room. Big thing going on in there. You know." He said and hobbled off.  
"What thing?" Uncle Arthur asked.  
"Classified. Sorry," Max supplied.  
Max's office was organized. She had many pictures of family and even some of her and Harry's sibs.  
There were shelves and shelves of Dark Detectors. It was a pretty big room.  
"Damn it," Max exclaimed. "McDowell!"  
"Yes, ma'am," he queried. He was standing at attention. Harry saw Max's internal wince at being addressed like that.  
"What happened to my mail?"  
"In your in box."  
"That's for work to be done not for mail."  
An owl soared through into the room. It held a Howler in its beak.  
Max took one look at the letter.  
"The letter is addressed to either head of the Auror division. Give it to Moody. I don't feel like a headache." Max said. She clearly did this a lot.  
"Dismissed McDowell," Max said.  
He saluted and left.  
"Manticore flashback," Harry whispered so only Max could hear.  
"Tell me about it," Max whispered back.  
A second later a blood chilling scream rent the air.  
Max ran to the sound, drawing her wand. It had been the Howler.  
"Remember my last Potter."  
"Whatever," Max said into the quiet. "Why don't you come say it to my face instead of hiding through a Howler."  
"What was that about Max?" Moody asked.  
"Nothing. C'mon your going to be late." Max said and they walked through the department to the Apparation Department. 


	8. A Malfoy and His Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Dark Angel characters  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
A Malfoy and His Fear  
  
They walked into the room.  
It had pictures of many places around the world. Not to mention that there was no one there. Harry figured that the secret was probably keeping everyone downstairs. Even the Ministry's personnel.  
"Hey Sky!" Max said. It was clear that she knew him by the way she was smiling.  
"Hey Max," Sky called.  
"Where is everyone?" Max asked.  
"They couldn't get through security. You know about the--," Sky trailed off as he caught sight of the others. "Let's test you then."  
"Do you still test on really long distances?" Max asked.  
"No."  
"That is so not fair. I had to do that." Max said.  
"They said it took too long so they cut that part of the test. You weren't the only one to say that the test should remain as difficult as it was in the old days."  
They all passed the test with flying colors.  
"You did very well," Sky said.  
Congratulations were common in their conversation following that. "That doesn't surprise me," a voice came from behind the group.  
"How did you get through security Malfoy?" Max asked.  
"That does not concern you Potter. You are yet again putting your young nose into things that don't concern you. Things that are not any of your business." Lucius said.  
"Yeah, well my Manticore training is telling me different," Max whispered to Harry.  
She had gone back for a training program for ordinaries. Harry had gotten into trouble and was pulled from the trip at the last minute. Draco had gone though. Max said that she had gone into heat while she was there.  
"Maxie, how have you been," Draco asked. He had always had a crush on Max.  
"Screw you Draco," Max said.  
"I'd love that Maxie," Draco replied.  
"Shut up," Max said. She was clearly trying really hard to prevent herself from blurring over to him and snapping his neck. She leaned over to Harry. "His teeth would be a good sacrifice to the Blue Lady wouldn't they? I'll just go and call Ben."  
Harry laughed. Both of them had always hated Malfoy.  
"Are you ready for the program to start back up next week?" Draco asked.  
"Seeing as your going to be there, no." Max retorted. They had been taught to center themselves by Lydecker. She took a deep breath.  
"That's harsh. We all know you're acting Potter. You'd love to be with my son." Lucius said smirking.  
"No Lucius. What I really want, is you." Max said with a serious look on her face. She was good at this.  
Malfoy tried to speak. He turned and ran from the room.  
"Now that Lucius is gone." Max said.  
The Weasleys started laughing really hard.  
They left Draco staring with his mouth open.  
"Actually, I am looking forward to going." Max said as they got into the elevator.  
"You're not serious." Harry said.  
"You're right, I'm not Sirius. But I still can't wait to see Alec and Biggs again. Not so much for seeing Dante though." Max said smiling.  
They apparated back to the Burrow. Ginny with Max.  
As they walked into the house a voice said, "Where the hell have you two been? It's so nice to see you again."  
  
A/N: Please review. I'm not sure if I going to continue or not. 


End file.
